barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
A Little' Mother Goose
A "Little" Mother Goose '''is the 26th episode from Season 6 of Barney & Friends. Plot Emily has a tough time writing her Mother Goose rhyme, so Barney calls over his friends Mother Goose to help. '''Educational Theme: Mother Goose Rhymes and Writing Rhymes Stories: None Cast #Barney #BJ #Baby Bop #Mother Goose #Emily #Jill #Keesha #Jeff #Robert #Scooter McNutty #Miss Etta Kette Song List / Rhyme List #Barney Theme Song #Did You Ever See a Lassie? #Hey Diddle Diddle #Why? #I'm Mother Goose #Here Sits the Lord Mayor #Daffy-Down-Dilly #London Bridge #The Coachman #Peter Piper #Humpty Dumpty #The Clock #To Market, To Market #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Donkey, Donkey, Old and Gray #Sheep Medley: (Baa, Baa, Black Sheep, Little Boy Blue, Little Bo Peep, Mary Had a Little Lamb) #This is the House that Jack Built #The Land of Mother Goose #Mary, Mary Quite Contrary #Goosey, Goose Gander #Little Miss Muffet #Jack Be Nimble #Hickory Dickory Dock #Three Little Kittens #Peter Peter Pumpkin Eater #There was an Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe #Simple Simon #A Tisket, A Tasket #There was a Little Girl and She Had a Little Curl #Just Like Me #Wynken, Blynken and Nod #Tea Party Medley: Polly Put the Kettle On/Little Jack Horner/The Muffin Man/Pease Porridge Hot/Hot Cross Buns/Hot Boiled Beans/The Queen of Hearts/Pat-A-Cake/Polly Put the Kettle On (Reprise) #Old King Cole #I Saw A Bluebird #I Gave Ice Cream To A Whale #1 Step, 2 Steps, 3 Steps #Mr. Elephant, Big and Grey #Smiles Are Like Sunshine #I Love You Trivia *This episode is basically the longed version of the video "Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm. *This is the fourtenth episode where something happens before the Barney doll comes to life. It was Emily throwing crumbled paper at Barney's head and it didn't hurt after he came to life. *The Season 6 Barney doll is the same from "Tom Thumb". *The musical arrangement used in this episode was also heard in "Hansel and Gretel". *Jeff wears the same shirt in Sing and Dance with Barney and Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm. *Jill wears the same clothes from It's Time for Heading Off, I Love To Fly My Kite, Cousins and Cinderella. And a little long hair. *Robert wears the same clothes from I Would Like To Be A Baker and Let's Play a Game!. And a short hair. *Keesha wears the same clothes from Making A Move!, My Friend The Post Man, Subway To The Library, I Like To Be A Hero, I Like To Be An Artist, What Does Blue Want to Build? and Wee Singdom: The Land of Music and Fun!. And a long hair. *Emily wears the same clothes from Magenta Gets Glasses. And a long hair. *In this video, Stella's clock from It's Time for Counting makes a cameo reappearance in the nursery rhyme The Clock. *Can you upload Opening to Barney & Friends The Complete Sixth Season (Tape 3, Episode 3) Having Fun Song Music Video from What a World We Share Barney & Friends - Season 6 Funding Credits Barney & Friends (Season 6 Version) Intro A "Little" Mother Goose Episode Title Card Closing to Barney & Friends The Complete Sixth Season (Tape 3, Episode 3) Barney Says Segment (A "Little" Mother Goose) Visit PBS online at pbskids.org Screen (1999-2000) Barney & Friends (Season 6 Version) Credits Connecticut Public Television Logo (1993-2004) Barney & Friends - Season 6 Funding Credits PBS Kids Logo (1999-present). At 10:45am to 8:00pm. Right now on BarneyIn2014! *On March 2000. It was released on Home Video called "Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm!". It's All New! Original release for 2000, First rerelease 2000 DVD, Second rerelease 2007 and the final rerelease in 2011. Called "Mother Goose Stories". DVD! It's a rerelases! For DVD's. These are Home videos for Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm! For aka! *Mother Goose does all the talking in this video more than Barney does. Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation